Vampire Academy Chapter One Dimitri's POV
by SoUnseelie
Summary: This isn't like the other ones, trust me, I try to give a little bit more of a look into Dimitri's head...please just try it out! might write book if enough reviews...


**AN This is a one shot fic, an attempt at getting into Dimitri's head if oh so briefly. It also explains how the guardians found the girls, and i try to incorporate dimitri's back ground into the story a bit more. There are a few russian words in there, including the full version of Rose's name, and the name he takes to using for Lissa (in his head). The bit about the phone call tip is purely from my imagination.**

Princess Vasilissa Dragomir. Seventeen, unspecialized, straight blond hair, pretty. Classmates claim she's very charismatic, though seemed preoccupied and distant during time after severe car crash that killed her parents and older brother, Andre. Was last spotted with Rosemarie Hathaway outside of Denmark, Colorado. Attempts and persuasion to return failed.

There wasn't much in the file the school had composed for me, other than basic information. Typical _akademiya_procedure, but not all that helpful when it came to tracking the two rouge students down. The other file though, Rosemarie Hathaway's, was a bit more colorful. There were instances of being caught drinking on campus, fighting, and a plethora of examples of poor attitude and a defiant nature.

If the file was right, she acted like an uncontrolled version of me.

I looked over the manilla folders, laying them side by side and comparing them. These two girls seemed to be as different as the sun and moon, their easy friendship confusing many of the teachers and guardians I had spoken with upon being brought onto the scene. But now, looking at them, it seemed obvious. The _printsessa_was rational, careful. She clearly thought her actions through and considered the consequences. _Rozmari _on the other-hand was rash, and quick witted, more of a start shooting and find out what you hit later, kind of person. They balanced each other out.

I was startled out of my thoughts by the shrill ring of the phone on my desk. I didn't hesitate to snatch it off the base, holding it up to my ear and delivering a quick greeting. "Guardian Belicov speaking."

There was heavy breathing on the other end of the phone, it sounded sick and unhealthy, almost causing me to hang up immediately, except I didn't, I waited for whoever was on the other end to catch they're breath.

"The girls." He rasped, "They're in Portland, on the college campus, staying in a dorm." That was all the scratchy voice said, the words followed by a click and the ring that told me the person on the other end had hung up.

I set the phone down on it's stand and slowly stood up, taking the files with me. I headed towards Guardian Petrov's office with the hint. I personally couldn't imagine why the girls would want to stay in Portland, but if they were there, it was time for them to come home.

I quickly relayed the information to Petrov, who contacted Kirova and we had a team together in a matter of hours. At around two in the morning, late afternoon by Mori time, we had landed in Portland and were surrounding the building with the dorm we had learned belonged to "Alissa and Rose Hallomir", the closest we had to the names of the runaways.

My position was on one of the few windows in the building, where I watched from the shadowy cover of the nearby foliage. The warm, quiet night was disturbed when my sensitive ears picked up frantic cries from what sounded like the _printsessa._

The screams were interrupted by the frantic voice of another female. "Liss, Liss! Wake up!." The screams subsided and the voices lowered to a level I couldn't hear as the two conversed. Suddenly light flooded the room, revealing two young women perched on a bed. I could see them both clearly, the pale almost angelic looking Mori, and the darker, chocolate haired dhampir.

I couldn't tell what was being said exactly, but figured it out pretty easily when the girl I assumed to be _Rozmari _brushed her hair aside and presented her neck to the _printsessa._ The cat that Vasilissa appeared to be stroking leaped away from the dhampir, moving to sit at the window. The Mori leaned forward, her fangs glinting, and then drank from Hathaway.

I didn't doubt that if it had been any other guardian to witness this, there would have been hell to pay. But, I could under stand the need. That didn't mean I supported the idea of dhampir's giving blood, but this seemed to be in the purely subsistence way, and not that of _krovi shlyuha-_blood whore's. When the feeding was over the _printsessa_ vanished and _Rozamari _lay back on the bed, looking intoxicated, clearly drunk on the vampire's bite.

The cat, a grouchy looking thing, leaped onto the window, it's acute night vision allowing it to spot me. Rosemarie staggered from the bed and towards the glass, following the animal's line of site. The recognition instantly flared in her eyes, turning them into shining pools of dark chocolate determination. I watched for a split second more before stepping back into the cover of trees and being joined by Guardian Ishkov.

I nodded to him in greeting. "I believe Miss Hathaway is aware of our presence. We should be prepared to mobilize quickly. Do you have the information I requested?" I questioned, trying to be brisk in our limited time.

"Yes." He answered quickly, glancing down at a piece of paper in his hand. "The only car registered at this address is owned by their roommate. We found it parked four blocks away, here." He directed, pointing to the location on the sheet.

"I'll cover it, I want the rest of the team tracking the girls, I can hear them leaving the house now." I moved as quietly, and quickly as I could, heading straight for the car and arriving almost a full minute before the barefooted _printsessa_ and drunken dhampir. I swore to myself, as I stepped out of the shadows and into their view, that I would highly recommend Rozamari's instructors have her run. She was much too slow.

Other guardians quickly arrived on the scene, and formed a circle around the trapped runaways. Both looked tired and beaten, but there was a fire in Rozamari's eyes that hinted at aggression. We stood for the space of a few seconds, clearly sizing each other up. She was short, with long beautiful hair, and a gorgeous body. If she hadn't been a novice and so many years younger than me, I might have given her a second glance on the street, hell, maybe even stared a bit, but right now she was a threat.

She kept the princess behind her, her eyes darting to take all of the guardians in, but staying focused primarily on me.

"Leave her alone." She growled in a very primal voice. "Don't touch her." I was momentarily shocked by the blatant hostility, I threw my hands up, the way I would when dealing with one of my sisters when they're particularly volatile.

"I'm not going to-" I tried to assure, but was cut off, my step forward obviously noticed because she launched into an attack. I easily swatted her away, only realizing a second too late that I had used too much force. In her weakened state I had sent her toppling towards the concrete in what would be a nasty fall. My hand shot out, snatching her out of the air and righting her automatically.

She straightened into a defensive crouch, clearly intending to attempt at taking us all on. I marveled at her bravery, while simultaneously chastising her stupidity. She shifted, about to attack, when two words floated by, coming apparently from the forgotten princess. "Rose," She said quietly, "Don't."

And just like that, as if a switch had been flicked off, she crumpled in resignation. I kept my mask on, not revealing my surprise at all as I stepped forward and moved into a rehearsed bow, straightening and presenting myself to the princess. "My name is Dimitri Belicov. I've come to take you back to St. Valdimir's Academy, Princess."

**If you got that the call was obviously from the only sick man we knew aka the jerk that is lissa exuncle then you are right! If enough people REVIEW then I might continue the story, but im not sure..so leave me some love.**


End file.
